


Не девять жизней

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Genderswap, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Лорд Баг — для одноклассников Мартин Дюпен-Чен — искренне любит Адриана Агреста. Он любит в нём всё: мягкие пшеничные волосы, линии скул, яркие зелёные глаза и невозможную улыбку, которую ему хотелось бы видеть как можно чаще.Он любит Адриана. Не Кота Нуара.
Relationships: male!Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste





	Не девять жизней

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Работа была написана для ЗФБ 2018
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6316953)

Он устал сражаться, если честно.  
Устал сражаться со злодеями за спокойствие мирных жителей. Устал сражаться с обществом за крохи внимания Адриана. Устал сражаться с самим собой за свои же чувства.

Мыльные пузыри взрываются один за одним — Нуар, похоже, только веселится, прыгая по всей улице и умудряясь при этом отпускать тупые каламбуры. Лорд Баг почти что в ярости.

Он не понимает, какого чёрта судьба вообще решила сделать его героем и подсунуть в напарники это ходячее незатыкающееся сумасшествие.  
Адриан был совсем другим.

Лорд Баг — для одноклассников Мартин Дюпен-Чен — искренне любит Адриана Агреста. Он любит в нём всё: мягкие пшеничные волосы, линии скул, яркие зелёные глаза и невозможную улыбку, которую ему хотелось бы видеть как можно чаще.  
Он любит Адриана. Не Кота Нуара.

Не эту болтливую выскочку, флиртующую со всеми подряд. Не это недоразумение с сомнительным чувством юмора.  
Не этого парня, постоянно рискующего для него своей жизнью на протяжении уже нескольких лет.

Признаться себе сложно, поэтому он не признаётся. Ни тогда, когда Нуар поёт ему серенады на крыше с потрясающим видом на Эйфелеву башню. Ни тогда, когда он как всегда шутливо признаётся ему в любви. Ни даже тогда, когда они впервые по-настоящему целуются.

Это было ошибкой. Их отношения ошибка в принципе, как и само существование в Париже злодеев, способных зомбировать людей, и подростков в спандексе, патрулирующих улицы в свободное от учёбы время.

Нуар, наверное, тоже это понимает, но легче не становится.  
Потому что теперь объектом его интереса становится Мартин Дюпен-Чен.  
Похоже, от него невозможно избавиться.

Они совсем не похожи. И если придётся выбирать между Адрианом и Котом Нуаром, то…  
Он попросту не сможет.  
Лорд Баг ненавидит себя за это.

— Милорд, может, всё же поможешь?

Нуар всё ещё дурачится, даже не думая драться всерьёз.  
Лорд Баг устал. Это не его проблемы.

— Нет. — Он взмахивает рукой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Сам справишься. У тебя девять жизней и всё такое.

Уборщица, которая стала Пропреттой благодаря Хлое, не такой опасный противник. Со взрывающимися мыльными пузырями разобралась бы даже новенькая Квин Би.  
Лорд Баг всё же сделал свой выбор.

Он не слышит ни взрывов, ни голоса Нуара. Под лопаткой свербит, и Лорд Баг всё же решает обернуться.  
Кот Нуар умирает, задыхаясь в одном из пузырей, заметно отличающимся от остальных.

Сердце делает скачок — возможно, именно так Лорд Баг оказывается рядом так быстро. Хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы сломать нитью йо-йо швабру Пропретты, освободив акуму, и ещё нескольких, чтобы причинённый городу ущерб исчез под крыльями множества белых бабочек.  
Кот Нуар жадно хватает ртом воздух, часто моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Лорд Баг чувствует себя отвратительно, мерзко. Он чувствует себя предателем.  
Извиняться нет смысла, однако…  
Вместо того, чтобы смерить его ненавидящим взглядом, Кот Нуар обнимает его за шею, утыкаясь носом во впадинку над ключицей.  
Вместо обвинений Лорд Баг слышит _благодарности_.  
Он их не заслужил.

Приходится поджать губы, приходится снять с себя руки, успевшие стать родными, приходится уйти, ничего не сказав в ответ.

Лорд Баг — нет, теперь уже Мартин Дюпен-Чен — знает, что он придёт. Чувствует сердцем, хотя чувствовать не должен.  
Он ждёт на балкончике, прижав к груди колени и уткнувшись в них подбородком. Даже не вздрагивает, когда на перила опускаются чёрные ботинки.

— Скучал без меня?

Ему хочется ответить, что нет. Хочется прогнать и попросить исчезнуть из его жизни. Хочется обнять и извиниться за всё, никогда больше не отпуская.  
Он запутался.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, прекрасно зная, что произошло.

— Да, вообще-то. — Кот Нуар садится на пол, прислоняясь к прутьям спиной. Откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза, глубоко выдыхает. — Кажется, я лишился сегодня одной жизни. Но не волнуйся, у меня их ещё целых восемь.

Он не должен говорить об этом так весело. Он чуть не умер сегодня. Чуть не умер из-за _него_.  
Что с ним, чёрт возьми, не так?!

— И что ты собираешься с ними делать?

— Хм-м-м. Если мне придётся с ними расстаться, то семь из них я точно отдам за тебя.

Нуар говорит об этом так легко, будто это само собой разумеющееся. Мартин растерянно хлопает ресницами; с губ срывается вопрос, который он задавать не должен:

— А что же с восьмой?

— Оставлю себе. Иначе как я смогу к тебе вернуться?

Сердце замирает на пару мгновений, обливается горячей кровью, едва разгоняется заново.  
Он не должен ему врать. Только не ещё больше.

— У меня… У меня уже есть любимый человек, Кот. И это не ты.

— Я знаю. — Нуар пожимает плечами. — Поэтому желаю тебе счастья. Признайся ему уже. Мне жаль, но жизнь у тебя только одна. Второй попытки не будет. Я хорошо это понял сегодня.

— Но как же ты?

— Не пропаду. Не бойся, мой Принц. — Он ласково касается ладонью щеки Мартина. — Я гуляю сам по себе.

Кот Нуар спрыгивает вниз: отталкивается от крыши и исчезает в паутине антенн.  
Мартин сжимает руки в кулаки.  
Он не сделал выбор. Выбор сделали за него.  
Но Кот прав, вообще-то. Пора уже признаться.

Поэтому когда Мартин встречает Адриана утром перед входом коллеж, то подходит к нему первым.


End file.
